I'll have a Strawberry Waffle with extra Whipcream
by Shinymudkip25
Summary: This is a tale of a young shiny mudkip named Whipcream meeting new friends and just living life as someone different, an outsider. But when a chance arises for Whipcream and his friends to experience something new, he soon realizes that being different isn't always a bad thing. {Only my second fanfic, so please R&R} ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: Whipcream

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Pokemon, Nintendo does.**

**Chapter 1**

Whipcream cautiously looked down another alley. It smelled like garbage and smoke. He decided to move on. As Whipcream walked along, he began to wonder if the professors were looking for him. If they were, then that would mean going back to that boring lab and being stuck inside a pokeball until a new trainer decided to choose him. He had fled all the way to Rustboro City (more like Dustboro City) after a storm had cut power from the lab. Whipcream sighed. He was quite lonely and had no permanent home. Whipcream's diet was what was left out from restaurants and what was tossed in the trash. Sometimes, that situation can make an optimist turn into a pessimist.

"No, I will never look on the bad side of things, because I'm Whipcream! Sadness will not break my joy, pain will not break my joy, hunger will not break my joy!" Whipcream cheered, punching his fist in the air. His celebration was cut off with a loud rumbling of his tummy. _"Oh, will you stop it?! I'm trying to be an optimist here!" _Whipcream silently yelled at his stomach. But once again, his tummy was right. He needed to eat.

Whipcream walked toward the next alley in search of food. Like all the rest, there was none. Whipcream's tummy grumbled louder. "Will you stop that?! Stupid, stupid, stupid tummy!" Whipcream began to jump up and down in frustration. As he was jumping though, he hit his head on a fancy golden fence that marked the city boundaries. Whipcream looked out into the forest beyond the fence, and in his stomach, he knew there was food out there. His tummy grumbled even louder.

"Okay, fine tummy, you win. We'll go out there for you," he said, looking down at his stomach. He then stuck his tongue out and looked at it cross eyed. "Oh yeah, we'll go for you too tongue." Whipcream pulled his tongue back in his mouth and stared into the woods. He had never really gone out in the wild, if he had, he followed trainers so they could beat all of the wild Pokemon for him. Whipcream's stomach felt very empty and it growled loudly, as if to say, 'Where's my food?!'

Whipcream sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He jumped and felt the wind against his skin for a brief second. When he landed on the other side of the fence, Whipcream performed a victory dance. The only problem was that he fell backwards and hit his head on a rock, causing him to stagger. His tummy rumbled. "Stop it tummy. I…am…trying…to…be…an…optimist…here…" Whipcream muttered dizzily. He then fainted, collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Waffle

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Pokemon, Nintendo does**

**Chapter 2: Waffle**

Waffle was what you would expect. He was a regular Slugma who lived in the ash fields near Fall Arbor Town. The only thing different about him was that he was the only shiny in his puddle of Slugmas. Waffle had always thought that it would make him a much more desirable friend or mate, but surprisingly, the other Slugmas found ways to exclude and discourage him. Nobody but his parents remembered things like his birthday, and in a puddle, you do not forget your puddle members' birthdays. It's one of those things.

Waffle quietly had excused himself from a puddle dinner to go out into the ash fields. He did that often, contemplating his purpose, thinking about what made him the subject of ridicule. Maybe it was because he was shy, and didn't engage in conversation. Maybe it was because he didn't share the same interests. The list seemed to keep going, and everything he did, Waffle could always find some way to make it sound stupid and embarrassing. Suddenly, a voice from the grass sounded. It was human, but Waffle thought he could pick up on what they were saying. "There. You see him? Sitting right there. It's him. The shiny Slugma." That's what Waffle made out anyway. Waffle nodded, pleased with himself. Then he realized what those particular words meant. It was a secret language, that some could not understand. It was a code written beneath all those other words. The code registered with Waffle as 'I'm going to catch you now.'

Those thoughts were the last he remembered for a while.

(...)

Meanwhile, Whipcream awoke in a metal cage. There was food in the right corner and water in the left. He looked around and was quite terrified. _"What's going on?! What is this place?" _Whipcream wondered. His tummy rumbled so loud, he was sure Kanto could have heard it. Whipcream focused his eyes on the food bowl and licked his face (because he technically does not have lips). Finally, some food.


	3. Chapter 3: Strawberry

**Disclaimer: I do ****not**** own Pokemon, Nintendo does**

**Chapter 3: Strawberry**

Strawberry sat in a corner of her cage for at least an hour. She felt lonely and depressed. The humans had only given her food twice over the course of four days and she was beginning to feel weak from the lack of food. Strawberry lied down again and rested her head between her paws.

(…)

Strawberry awoke a short time later to the sound of humans struggling. She saw them carrying Pokemon in their hands. Only they were fighting to keep the Pokemon in their hands. Strawberry could hear the Pokemon, one in particular, a shiny Slugma. "Let me go you sick, twisted ashes!" he cried out. Strawberry sighed. Slugma insults were confusing.

"Yeah Slugma! You tell them!" yelled a shiny Mudkip from a nearby cage. Strawberry realized that the nearby Pokemon were also cheering for Slugma.

"Make them pay!" A tiny, shiny Flecthling chirped loudly.

"Show them who's the boss! The Pokemon are!" yelled a fully grown Manectric.

Strawberry opened her mouth to cheer as well, but no sound would come. She wanted to so badly, wanted to let the humans hear her screams of protest, wanted to show them that they were not just things to be put in cages! But no sound would come. In the middle of all that chaos, there was one cage with a shiny Eevee trying as hard as she could to cry out.

The human that had been holding the other Pokemon, a Pachirisu, was communicating with the other. The human holding the Slugma nodded his head vigorously. Strawberry could tell that he was trying not to get burned. One of the Pokemon let out a battle cry. The human walked out of the room and Strawberry heard the *click* of a switch. A few seconds later, a shock of electricity went through every cage in the area. Strawberry really didn't know much about electricity, but she knew what she had to do. She charged at the bars of the cage, slightly weakened by the electricity. More cries of the Pokemon provoked even more shocks. And Strawberry kept hitting them again and again and again. She could see the bars bending. _"Just a few more…"_ She thought desperately.


End file.
